game SET match
by Storm Vampire
Summary: What would happen if Dumbledore hid a secret from Harry and everyone else… he has a half-sister. James had a fling right before he started dating Lilly and Dumbledore hid her from everyone during the Triwizard tournament when durmstrang comes to Hogwarts what happens when females are brought into the mix. It's time for Harry to know his half-sister Set.


What would happen if Dumbledore hid a secret from Harry and everyone else… he has a half-sister. James had a fling right before he started dating Lilly and Dumbledore hid her from everyone during the Triwizard tournament when durmstrang comes to Hogwarts what happens when females are brought into the mix. It's time for Harry to know his half-sister Set.

Chapter 1

Harry POV

So we have two new schools joining us for some fancy tournament that has 3 schools competing and could basically die wow never a boring year here is it.

"Now let us welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime!" Dumbledore shouted. The ladies danced their way up the Great Hall and bowed in front of the headmaster. As their Headmistress comes forward I could tell that everyone was staring as she was even taller than Hagrid. Which is shocking in and of itself I mean how is that even possible.

"Now meet the proud warriors of Durmstrang" Suddenly we hear pounding in a rhythm, the doors open to see handsome young men with staffs walk in. Wow these guys know how to impress as they continued down the hall "and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff". We all turn around but what shocked everyone was the girl beside him. Igor looked like he was not at all happy to be here but had to be polite.

The girl on the other hand was very beautiful, her hair went all the way down to the small of her back, which black as night but at the end they looked to be flaming red. Her eyes looked like you were staring at the bluest ocean. What shocked everyone was what she was wearing, I have never seen any girl have the confidence to pull off something like that. It was a two piece the top criss crossed over her chest and neck down her stomach while she wore tight black leather pants along high heeled boots. There was an aura of 'don't fuck with me or I will destroy you' around her and it was very intimidating.

"Albus how are you?" "I've been well Igor, who is this lovely lady you have with you?" Dumbledore was not happy about this person being here. "Well Albus this Set she is the top student in the school and since she is graduating this year it was decided she would join us, between me and you she is the only one who could keep these boys in line." Both Albus and Igor laughed at that. "Well welcome set I trust you will have a pleasant year here with us." She looked at him with hard eyes and said " We will see how this year goes Albus do not make assumptions for people." Dumbledore looked shocked she would say that to him. Set turned and walked over to her fellow schoolmates at the Slytherin table.

"Wow mate that girl is super hot do you think she is single?" Ron asked me, "Seriously Ron, they are guests could you show a little respect for them." Hermione credulously told him. Typical it's just a few hours into the school year and they are already arguing. I wonder if I would be able to talk to Set maybe she would have an idea on how to fight the Tournament will go. The most shocking part of this dinner is when Malfoy tried talking to the girl from Durmstrang.

"You know my name is Draco Malfoy and I would formally introduce myself." The entire hall went silent waiting to see what she would do. As she turned her head to look at him you could just tell she annoyed. "Hello Draco Malfoy pleasure to meet you now if you excuse me I have to attend to some things." Set stood up and was suddenly engulfed in flames, as fast as they came they were gone. "Igor just what was that?'' All the staff turned to him. "Set's abilities will never cease to amaze me after all this time, If she wishes to tell you about her powers then you shall know until then I would advise everyone not to make her angry. Her powers are strong don't tempt her to use them."

SET POV

I came to awful school for Igor and now he expects me to play nice with everyone seriously it's enough that Dumbledore is here but now i know that the Malfoys are here as well as Potter. Ugh. I can not catch a break… maybe I can just head back to my school and no one will know. "You know Dumbledore was astounded by the show you put on."

"Oh Igor you know me better than that I don't want to be here why do I have be here?" I turned to him with a glare that could rival Snape's. "If this was up to me I wouldn't do this to you but we must in order to take him down this is the start. We both know that if we can turn Potter then we have him in the bag and now that you are here we can." Igor tried to stress to me.

"Doesn't matter if we can do this what matters is if we can even change his mind and you know why he looks up to Dumbledore even though he is the reason for all of this suffering and no matter what there will always be a place in his life for him." There is no way that we could get through to him until after the first task for that reason I will keep my distance from him.

" It doesn't matter we must do this if we dont Harry just may end up like Tom and the world can't have that." " I know that and I will try but at the end of the day I can never be the family Harry needs."

"Your his half sister Set. You are his family no matter what."

OKay I don't own anything except for Set… and I don't know if i am going to add anymore haven't decided yet and just so you all know. DUmbledore is probably going to be the bad guy.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
